


rain will make the flowers grow

by yutakittyzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Breakup, Doyu, M/M, Sad Ending, and vice versa, but doyoung hates the rain, doyoung very sad boi, doyoung very whipped for yuta, rain references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutakittyzen/pseuds/yutakittyzen
Summary: Doyoung never liked the rain. But he could compare it to the person he loved the most. Yuta.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	rain will make the flowers grow

**Author's Note:**

> heeey welcome to my very first fic on here :))
> 
> she is a doyu and she's pretty sad lmao kind of inspired by my own breakup, and by the song Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables!!
> 
> shoutout to my bb erin for beta reading c;

There wasn’t an exact moment that Doyoung could pinpoint that made him hate the rain so much. Rather, he hated the feeling it brought. The rain made him feel dark, and cold, and maybe even a little sad.

**-**

_“Hey, are you cold?” A concerned voice asked out of nowhere._

_Doyoung looked up to see a boy probably in his early 20s, his fiery red hair up in a ponytail, a few hairpins holding them in place. The boy’s face was etched with worry as he dug his hands deeper into his soaked jean pockets._

_“It’s fine, I’m okay. I just got a little wet from the rain, I guess,” Doyoung replied, giving the boy a small smile of assurance._

_Doyoung was lying when he said that. He’s really cold, freezing actually. He got caught in the pouring rain on his way home from the multiple errands he had to do for the day, he didn’t bring an umbrella, and the nearest bus stop was a block away. Now he’s sitting in his wet clothes, shivering while waiting for the bus ride home._

_It surprised Doyoung when the red-haired boy snorted, “A little? You’re soaking!”_

_But it surprised Doyoung even more when the boy started removing his black jacket as he was taking a seat next to him, to wrap it around his shoulders. It took Doyoung a while to fully absorb what was happening, and when he did he tried taking the jacket off._

_“No, I’m okay, I can mana-” Doyoung was cut off by the boy’s hands gripping the jacket again to wrap it around him once again._

_“Just thank me, okay?” The red-haired boy chuckled, showing off a smile that made Doyoung blush a little._

_“I’m Yuta by the way.”_

**-**

If Doyoung could compare Yuta to anything, no matter how much he hated it, he would always think of the rain. But not the negative adjectives he initially thought that came with it. 

Unlike the rain, Yuta was warm. 

When rain comes, warmth will always trail with it. If rain had warmth then that warmth meant it was Yuta. And if it meant Yuta, it meant a steaming mug of tea, it meant cuddles by the fireplace, it meant stolen kisses.

**-**

_“Babe, stop,” Doyoung giggled, his face being peppered with kisses by his red-haired boyfriend, Yuta, who was also straddling his lap on their couch._

_Yuta disregarded such instruction, his lips curling into a smile against Doyoung’s cheek._

_It was days like this that Doyoung loved the most, no matter how much he hated rainy days, Yuta always made them better. It was days like this when Doyoung wished he could stop time, to bask in his lover’s warmth, and to live in it forever._

_With rainy days came sipping on steaming mugs of tea with Yuta, it meant playful wrestles on the sofa, it meant making pillow forts that they soon would make out in. Rainy days meant laying with each other and whispering to each other promises of forever, that no matter how bad the rain gets, they will always be each other’s shelter, each other’s warmth._

_Doyoung could never recall a moment in his life where he felt so warm on a rainy day, until the moment he met his love, right there, in the bus stop, underneath the pouring rain._

_“Okay, I’m done,” breathed Yuta, a small smile still playing on his lips as he planted one last kiss on Doyoung’s forehead. Doyoung’s eyes fluttered close at the contact, his heart doing a couple flutters itself._

_Yuta leaned his head on Doyoung’s shoulder, his hands resting on the back of Doyoung’s neck, playing with the pieces of dark hair he could reach. Doyoung wrapped his arms around Yuta’s waist, holding the boy tightly against him._

_It was nothing but them in their small living room, only the relaxed heartbeat of Yuta against Doyoung’s, beating together as they should be. The light pitter-patter of raindrops the only thing providing background noise._

_Doyoung snuggled his face into Yuta’s hair, inhaling and taking in the scent of his lover. His most favorite smell in the world._

_“I love you, Yuta,” he whispered softly._

_“I love you, Doyoung.”_

**-**

The twinkle in Yuta’s eyes reminded Doyoung heavily of raindrops. 

When the raindrops hit the emerging sunlight just right, they shine impeccably. They are like tiny constellations made for our tiny earth, as Yuta’s constellation eyes were made to look into Doyoung’s universe of a soul. 

Only in his eyes did Doyoung find all the affirmation he needed, the understanding that came from the only person he needed it from. When constellations gave us meaning, Yuta’s eyes gave Doyoung an unspoken promise that no matter what happens, someone will always love him.

And boy, was he loved.

**-**

_“Get up, lazyass, it’s 7am!” Yuta’s voice exclaimed._

_Doyoung didn’t move an inch, his body still heavy with sleep. He did hear Yuta’s wake up call, he just couldn’t get himself to get up, especially knowing what’s coming today. It was his job interview day with the broadcasting company he’d wanted to be a part of for years. Saying he was nervous would be an understatement._

_It wasn’t long until he felt his back being attacked with an army of throw pillows that Yuta so graciously took from the couch._

_A groan escaped Doyoung’s mouth while a sigh of relief escaped from Yuta’s._

_“You’re going to be late if you don’t get up right now, Mr. Doyoung,” Yuta warns as he starts to pick the fallen throw pillows up from the floor._

_Doyoung had a mental battle with himself before he actually got up, leaning on his arms, facing away from his boyfriend. He felt as if he’s not worthy of the position he’s applying for, maybe he just shouldn’t go, maybe he needed more experience to actually get the fighting chance._

_Doubts have been running around his head since the night before, no matter how much he wanted the job, he just couldn’t convince himself that he was good enough._

_“Come on, babe, I made some oatmeal so we can eat toge-”_

_“What if I just don’t go?”_

_“What?” Yuta faces Doyoung with an unreadable expression on his face, letting his armful of throw pillows fall to the bedroom floor, taking a seat on the corner of the bed. “What do you mean ‘what if you just don’t go’?”_

_Doyoung lets out a sigh, slowly turning to face Yuta, but not daring to look into his eyes. “You know what that means, Yuta.”_

_Doyoung felt the bed shift as Yuta crawled toward him, the red-haired boy taking a seat with his legs crossed directly in front of him. He felt hands on either side of his face, urging his eyes to meet Yuta’s._

_Yuta’s eyes were filled with worry, much like the look he gave Doyoung when he first saw him shivering at the bus stop, but this time it held so much more. His worry meant so much more._

_“Hey, I know how much you’re stressing over this but can you really give your dream up that easily?” Yuta started softly, not wanting to push his already-anxious boyfriend._

_“I just… I just don’t feel good enough,” Doyoung sighed once again, “I’ve been anticipating this for so long and it’s all just been building up in my head.”_

_“You are probably the most worthy person on this earth for this job, Kim Dongyoung. You worked too hard to even get through the first screening to get this interview. And besides, if you don’t get in, then it’s their loss, not yours,” Yuta plants a small kiss on Doyoung’s lips. “It would also give me an excuse to burn their building down.”_

_Doyoung lets out a laugh and nudges the smiling Yuta by the shoulder, “You’re crazy.”_

_“Only for you, baby,” Yuta winks. “Now get up, you have an interview to go to.”_

**_**_ **

_Doyoung skipped happily down the pavement as he made his way towards the bus stop, his blazer draped over his arm, his sling bag lazily swinging around his shoulder._

_His heart was fluttering so much, and it showed on his face. He couldn’t contain the big smile he was wearing._

_He had been accepted for the job._

_The job he had been wanting to have ever since starting college._

_He’s finally a news writer. And he wanted to surprise Yuta with the news. No pun intended._

_Doyoung showed up to their apartment that day with a pepperoni pizza in hand that he soon dropped to the floor as Yuta ran to him with a welcoming embrace._

_Yuta wasn’t filled in on the good news yet, but in this moment did Doyoung realize that he had just come home to a person who would never cease to love him._

_He just came home to the only constellation in his universe, the one who would anchor him to be in the place he needed to be._

**-**

The rain doesn’t always come in calm drizzles. 

Sometimes drizzles turn into storms.

Storms in turn are known to be intense, as Yuta can be. They come with lightning, thunder, crashes, and turns. They are unpredictable, strong, and is at the very essence, Yuta.

Doyoung often thought about how it would be like to be Yuta. To be as fiery and as intense, but at the same time, Doyoung thought maybe that was the reason they worked so well together. 

Doyoung would consider himself the exact opposite of his red-haired lover. 

Unlike Yuta, he was a little detached from his feelings, very hesitant, almost always walking around broken glass in fear of shattering the pieces even more, very unlike Yuta who would even stomp on them.

**-**

_“You can’t just keep doing this, Yuta!” Doyoung exclaims, the hole in his heart feels as if it’s swallowing him whole with every word he threw at the love of his life._

_“Stop doing what? Trying to get you to be more open around me? To get you to tell me how you’re feeling?” Yuta bites back, his constellation eyes alight with fire, something that Doyoung has seen before, but never in this situation._

_“Forcing me to tell you shit isn’t helping anything! You know how I am, you especially know how hard it is for me to open up.”_

_This was always the trouble in their relationship._

_The issue that keeps showing up at the randomest of times. An underlying crack beneath their fortress of a relationship._

_The usual pitter-patter was replaced with an accidental roar of thunder along with the heavy fall of rainfall against windows._

_Doyoung truly wanted to be more open around Yuta, he just couldn’t bring himself to be. He felt helpless at the thought of speaking out what he truly felt, strangely especially, to the person he considered his soulmate. He knew he was being unfair to Yuta but he just couldn’t help but be detached, no matter what he did. No matter how hard he tried._

_Yuta stomped toward Doyoung from the other side of the room, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as he suddenly grabs Doyoung’s face. Their lips crash together in an intense dance that only they knew. Tears mixed with the taste of each other, Doyoung’s heart ached even more. He was never fair to Yuta when it came to this._

_Their lips unlatched from each other’s but still touching, only shaky breaths and the sound of the violent rain echoed in the room._

_Yuta peers his constellation eyes up at Doyoung’s, pain clearly etched into them, causing Doyoung’s own eyes to pour out more tears._

_“Doyoung, I love you,” a teardrop rolls down Yuta’s face, “I love you,” another tear, “I love you,” Yuta’s voice cracks, “I love you more than anything in this world, but I don’t think this is working anymore.”_

**-**

Just as the rain comes and goes, so did Yuta. 

But he never came back.

Doyoung would often spend his rainy days staring out the window. Following the patterns the raindrops made, the same way he watched Yuta’s constellation eyes whenever he smiled at him. He listened to the way the rain poured over the pavement, reminding him of the whispered promises the boy he loved told him. He often found himself snuggled in a blanket with a cup of tea, reminding himself of the warmth Yuta gave him. _Black tea bag, hot water, take the bag out, honey, stir,_ as the red-haired boy would have instructed him before.

Doyoung almost always wondered how Yuta’s been doing. Was he okay? Did Yuta miss him? Did the rain remind Yuta of him too? As the rain poured he found his tears mimicking the rainfall. 

His chest trembled as he chokes back a sob, his hand coming up quickly to cover his own mouth, to somehow muffle the sounds that would bounce off the empty walls, in the empty room he was in. His heart was empty too, only the faint memories of his Yuta residing in it. 

Doyoung has so much regrets, he would chant in his mind every night the things he could’ve done, how much better he should’ve loved Yuta.

Despite the pain in Doyoung’s heart he did learn a lesson from the boy he knew he would love forever, it was that the rain wasn’t so bad after all. In fact, he finds the rain beautiful now, as he found Yuta. 

Yuta was beautiful, they were beautiful together. From their raindrops, to their drizzles, to their storms. 

With their own beautiful version of the rain, they grew flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i still have a long way to go in terms of writing skills but i will be working hard to improve :D thank you for reading!!


End file.
